Bad Kitty
by blackvelvetwisteria
Summary: loki fucked Aro then left. And that made Aro mad. So he gets decides to get even. But he doesn't count on how fast Loki comes to like it. OOC Aro/Loki Loki POV better than it sounds


**Not mine. I just manipulate them like the puppets they are. Pretty sure they're both really OOC. Reviews are always wonderful.**

Shit. I knew there'd be hell to pay when I disappeared the first time. Aro was not someone who took being dominated lightly. But this was just unfair. Dressed in black leather, only that damned collar remained the same. His beautiful, perfect ass was outlined completely in tight leather, I could even see the crack… No! Bad Loki! He's just fuck, nothing more. So why couldn't I focus on something other than those legs, long and lean, and that round ass, made for fucking.

He looked at me, obsidian hair falling across his face. "See something you like?" I bit back a moan. His voice was so different from last time, deeper and a thousand times more sensual with a fuck - me - now undertone. The blood rushed from my head. I shuddered, feeling every cell in my body scream with want.

He smirked, settling on his throne with his legs spread. I barely swallowed my moan again. "I do prefer to sit this way, though my brothers say it makes me look like a whore. But" He leaned down, palms spread between his legs on the wood "You already knew that." His eyes darted down, glancing at my cock. I kept my eyes locked on him, fueling the desperate need he knew was growing. I was shaking, the beyond desperate need for friction driving me mad. But I couldn't move an inch.

He laughed, the sound again so different from what I'd heard before. "This is how I really sound. I believe only Caius has heard me like this" He tilted his head "And now you." He stood, and I was hard pressed not to sob as my erection strained at my armor. Every fucking muscle was highlighted by that leather. He walked over to me, threading a hand through my hair.

I did moan then, the feeling was just pure pleasure. I wanted, needed more. "Please! Please, please, please!" I was begging before I knew I'd opened my mouth. "Oh please Aro, please!" he laughed again, letting every constraint on his voice disappear. My will melted, needing his touch, his kiss, anything he would give. His mouth curved up into a wicked smirk.

"You had me kneel at your feet last time, do you remember?" I did. He had looked so beautiful, completely wrecked, his ass leaking my cum with his hair in total disarray. I'd been hard from that sight alone. Pain shot through me as he forced me to look up.

"Never again will I kneel to you." His voice held disapproval and anger. "I care not that you're a god, you may as well be dirt for how you act." I whimpered, silently begging for a second chance. He released me. "you truly think yourself worthy of one?" I shook my head quickly. That gorgeous smile, the one I knew well, reappeared. "You know that much at least."

He looked at me, eyes unreadable. "Kneel." That voice… I gave in before I could think, falling to my knees. I dropped my head and found myself staring at the most beautiful feet I'd ever seen. They were… perfection, there was really no other word for them. I bowed lower, wanting more than anything to touch, to kiss those gorgeous feet, to worship them and the man they belonged to. My cock throbbed painfully, pulling me from my thoughts.

Crap! What was wrong with me, that I was ridiculously attracted to his feet? But even thinking that sent me back. My cock throbbed again. I needed friction and I needed it now. I looked up at him from under my lashes. I wanted him to know I would do anything to be allowed to touch his feet. He ran a hand through my hair. I let out a little mewl of happiness. How often had I been compared to a cat? No matter.

"Loki." I immediately focused on him. He bit his lip. I nuzzled his hand gently. I didn't care for my pride and my dignity was nonexistent. I needed him to see I would behave, wouldn't disobey, if he would let me touch his feet. "You are a cat, aren't you?" I bowed my head further, hair forming a puddle at his feet. I looked longingly at him, imagining ways I could pleasure him.

"Alright little kitty, you can touch my feet. But only under one condition." I looked up hopefully. Anything. I thought to him. "I'm your master now. For as long as you live you obey me. Understood? That goes for your magic too. " I nodded eagerly. Master smiled widely. "Don't make me regret this." He looked me over. "Strip. Slaves don't get to wear their own clothes, if any."

I snapped my fingers, making all of my clothes vanish. He smiled, petting my head. "Good kitty." Happiness flooded through me. "Go on." I looked at him, smiling hopefully. He nodded. I leaned forward covering his right foot and then his left in timid, shy kisses. Every bone in my body cried out in joy. I looked up at him; thanking him in every language I knew for allowing me this.

He walked back t his throne, motioning for me to follow. I crawled behind him, staring the perfection that was my master. He laughed, sitting on his throne and holding his feet out. "It's been centuries since I've had a foot massage. Come little kitty. Make your master happy."


End file.
